un dia sin sentido
by Darktemplar343
Summary: que pasa cuando juntas a un clon,un creepypasta ,una persona "normal" y a un animatronic;entra y ve que causara este cuarteto en un mundo que ni el creepypasta entiende
1. Chapter 1

hola a todos aqui vengo con un nuevo fic,este es de minecraft,pero que ya conoceran imaginenselos como en el mob talker y a steve,nathan,nicko y herobrine tambien estilo anime,para quien quiera mas detalles de como son estan en el especial de mi fic de fnaf que es el ultimo capitulo

prologo

se escucho un arbol cayendose y alguien gritando,steve se levanto lentamente,no recordaba como llego,al lado de el estaba nathan,nicko y herobrine a este ultimo ya lo conocia,pero a los otros 2 tontos no,se levantaron.

-donde estamos?-pregunto nathan,vieron a un tipo con aspecto de muerto correr envuelto en llamas

-en minecraftia-respondio herobrine-mucho gusto, herobrine-dijo extendiendole la mano

-nathan eastwood-le devolvio el saludo

-nicko harrel-dijo el pelirojo

-steve-se presento el ultimo

-y que hacemos?-pregunto el peliblanco

-una casa-respondio herobrine

-porque?

-luego les explico

5minutos despues

nathan golpeo un arbol junto a nicko,tratando de obtener madera,hasta que por fin de forma improbable,lograron separar ese bloque del arbol

despues de hacer una mesa de crafteo

-como una espada de madera puede herir-se pregunto nicko,pero luego escucho el mugido de dolor de una vaca,resulta que nathan la mato con una espada de madera

-que decias?-dijo el peliblanco,la vaca exploto dejando solo cuero y algo carne-genial sin tanto trabajo ya tenemos comida-

-trajimos algo de piedra-dijo steve llegando junto a herobrine

-y la piedra?-pregunto el pelirojo

los 2 de su bolsillo sacaron aproximadamente de sus bolsillos unos 64 de piedra entre los 2

-eso esta bueno-dijo el peliblanco degollando una oveja,saco de su bolsillo el cuero-que hago con eso?-

10 minutos despues

-estas seguro?-pregunto herobrine,el pelirojo tenia puesto unos pantalones de cuero,asintio,herobrine le pateo la entrepierna

-esto si funciona no senti nada-dijo el pelirojo

-pueden dejar de boludear-dijieron el peliblanco y steve quienes acomodoban los bloques de madera para hacer una casa-ahora que lo pienso,si las cosas estan echas de bloques,nosotros nos veremos de bloques para lo que sea que halla por ahi-dijo steve

los 4 corrieron a un estanque,para ver su reflejo gritando esto

-no quiero ser de bloques-gritaba steve

-ya yo tengo cuadros ,no nesecito ser cuadrado-gritaba el pelirojo

-no quiero estar cuadriculado-dijo el peliblanco tampoco el entendio

-soy demasiado sexy para esta bloque-grito herobrine

se vieron en el estanque,suspiraron de alivio,no se veian de bloques solo que

-joder seguimos igual-dijo el pelirojo-nadie se pregunta porque siempre nos vemos como anime-

-dejemonos de filosofia,terminemos la casa,nathan busca mas madera,steve tu haz antonchas;yo y nicko terminaremos la casa-dijo herobrine dandole un hacha de piedra a nathan y a steve 28 de carbon

nathan tomo el hacha,de 3 hachazos tumbo un arbol y los bloques se desprendieron,steve los tomo y empezo su trabajo,asi estuvieron un rato hasta que a steve se le acabo el carbon

-oye nathan y esa espada que tienes en la espalda?-pregunto steve

-ni yo me acordaba que la tenia-dijo desenvainando la espada

-y si vamos a cazar?-dijo sacando una espada de piedra,los 2 sonrieron con complicidad

8 pm

-donde estaran esos 2?-se preguntaba el pelirojo,habian logrado hacer una pequena edificacion de madera,podria decircele una casa

-seguro steve le dijo a nathan para ir a cazar y ahora estan huyendo de algo-dijo el de ojo grises cocinando la carne que habian podido obtener

-como estas tan seguro?-

-escucho sus gritos-respondio,cada vez se hacian mas audibles,los gritos del peliblanco y el pelinegro quienes corrian hacia la casa,entraron jadeando.

-que paso?-pregunto nicko

-nos persiguieron ,eran personas,vestian extrano,juro haber visto un uke-respondio nathan

-oye!-se escucho un grito desde afuera

la puerta empezo a recibir varios golpes,no parecia que la puerta resistiria mucho.

que haran nuestros protagonistas,esperaran que la puerta caiga y resistiran,o saldran y se defendaran,el uke aparecera?,leanlo en el primer cap recuerdan dejar reviews chao


	2. Chapter 2

hola a todos soy yo de nuevo,como quiero ahorrarles tiempo en meterse en mi otro fic para ver la apariencia de los 4 protagonista aqui se lo pongo

nicko usa botas,pantalones blancos con un cinturon del mismo color donde hay varios bolsillos,es decir,un cinturon de clon y una camisa blanca,el sera el protagonista de otro fic que tengo planeado hacer.

nathan usa botas negras,pantalon y camisa del mismo color sin su gorra por lo que se ven sus orejas de lobo

steve y herobrine usan su misma ropa que en el juego,pero como a veces me gusta ser mas detallado,usan zapatos azul oscuro,jeans y camisa celeste

sin mas empezemos desde donde termino el prologo

capitulo 1¿alguien puede explicarme?

la puerta recibia los golpes de alguna cosa que los 4 no llegaban a discenir que era,la puerta empezaba a mostrar grietas y deterioro por el constante golpeteo

-tengo una idea-dijo nicko

-cual es tu idea?-pregunto nathan

-cada uno saldra por turnos para defender la casa,de esa forma cuando uno este al limite entre y otro salga para seguir el trabajo-explico su idea

-es logico,es como turnanos para vigilar-dijo herobrine-como tu diste la idea seras el primero en salir-dijo el ojigris

nicko,suspiro,eso se gana por hablar,saco una espada de piedra y pateo la puerta,abriendola y tumbando al que trataba de forzarla,obteniendo el aspecto del atacante,era una persona,tenia la piel verde sus ropas rasgadas consistian en unos jeans una chaqueta verde oscuro con capucha,su piel era blanca con un leve tono verdoso

-este sufria de necrosis-se dijo asi mismo el pelirojo rematando al zombi,se alejo de la casa,veia muchas siluetas acercandose,unas manos putrefactas lo tomaron por un brazo y el dueno de estas trato de morderlo,nicko fue mas rapido y lo pateo alejandolo-esas cosas son zombis-dijo y escucho algo que cayo cerca,vio al suelo habia una barra de tnt que brillaba intermitentemente,el pelirojo dio una voltereta hacia atras salvandose de la explosion,donde antes habia estado ,habia un crater,vio al que habia lanzado la tnt, usaba zapatos,pantalones y una sudadera verde claro,en la capucha habia pintada una cara ,no sabia si mostraba enojo o miedo;esa persona se acerco corriendo,nicko se habia desprevenido porque un zombi lo ataco, la persona con la sudadera se aferro a la espalda del pelirojo quien pugno por quitarse al individuo de encima,escucho un "sssss" y viendo sobre su hombro vio como esa persona brillo intermitentemente para luego explotar;el pelirojo llego a parar contra un arbol;estaba aturdido y adolorido,estaba lleno de hollin,se levanto tenia que seguir dando pelea,atraveso el vientre de un zombi dejando la espada clavada dentro de este,golpeo a un segundo con un uppercut y luego lo pisoteo en la cara,un creeper lo ataco golpeandolo en la espalda,nicko se arrodillo agarrando por el cuello al creeper ,lo puso en su espalda y rapidamente inclinandose hacia adelante,lo lanzo sobre el primer zombi explotando,la espada volo por los aires,el pelirojo le dio un codazo en la cabeza a un zombi mientras que otro trato de atacarlo por la espalda,pero la espada de piedra cayo en la cabeza del zombi matandolo,nicko tomo la espada ,pero el filo de esta se desprendio de la empunadura,nicko corrio a la casa,pero un zombi le bloqueo el camino,el tomo al muerto por el hombro y lo golpeo repetidas veces con la empunadura,lo pateo y siguo corriendo,entro a la casa

-chicos tengan cuidado,hay zombis y algo que yo le digo tnt idiots-dijo el pelirojo jadeante

-son creepers-dijo steve ,estaba a punto de decile algo mas,pero luego se acordo de que no les habia explicado como era este mundo, saco una espada de piedra,salio de la casa,solo habian zombis,despacho facilmente a uno,despues de todo el tenia mucha experiencia,decapito a un segundo y degollo a un tercero,una flecha rozo su pierna derecha,vio hacia adelante,un esqueleto,era una persona que usaba jeans,una camisa con rayas blancas simulando las costillas,una capucha con la cara de un esqueleto y tapaba su boca con una mascara que simulaba los huesos de la mandibula,steve desvio otra flecha y esta se devolvio al que la habia disparado matando,un zombi con pala golpeo a steve en el pecho tumbandolo,steve hiso un corte en la rodilla del zombi haciendo que cayera,el puso la espada de forma que cuando el zombi cayera sobre el atraversar su pecho,escucho varias cuerdas de arcos tensandose para disparar los mortales proyectiles,el pelinegro usando al zombi de escudo bloqueo la flechas que pudieron haberle dado incluso a pesar de estar en el suelo,se quito el zombi de encima,su espada no queria salir del pecho de este ,por lo que tomo la pala,golpeo con la parte lisa a un esqueleto en el cuello,luego lo remato con un golpe descendente,tomo una de las flechas que dejo y se la clavo en un ojo a otro esqueleto,golpeo a un zombi en el vientre y con un derechazo lo dejo fuera,steve corrio a la casa y entro,herobrine salio,a diferencia de sus 2 companeros ni siquiera se escucho los golpes o gritos

-tienen un 5?-pregunto herobrine jugando a pescar,con un creeper,un zombie y un esqueleto

1 hora despues

faltaba una hora para el amanecer,nicko hace rato se habia dormido,steve estaba modificando el nivel de dificultad de nathan,para que no se inhibiera alla afuera,una ves termino volvio a poner el pedazo de "piel" en su lugar,nathan se puso la camisa y agarro su espada;herobrine entro riendo,con un sombrero de nachos puesto,vio que los ojos de nathan habian cambiado,eran ahora como los de toy chica,su mirada era amenazadora,el peliblanco salio sin decir nada.

-que le paso?-pregunto el ojigris

-el es un animatronic,a pesar de tener conciencia,me dijo que podia ser modificado para ser tranquilo o una verdadera pesadilla,asi que lo puse en nigthmare y le puse para que durara solo hasta al amanecer asi que no te preocupes-explico el pelinegro acostandose a dormir

afuera,el peliblanco escudrinaba las sombras,en busca de cualquier cosa que lo quisiera atacar,se alejo de la casa,manteniendose en guardia,sintio una presencia detras de el,se volteo a gran velocidad agarrando su espada a dos manos,se encontro cara a cara,con una persona,esta usaba botas negras,pantalon del mismo color,una chaqueta que le llegaba un poco mas de la cintura y una capucha con 2 ojos morados,la criatura lo ataco,nathan lo esquivo y fue a hacerle un corte vertical,pero la criatura,desaparecio dejando un rastro de particulas moradas,vio que el rastro cambio a justo al lado de el,rodo hacia adelante,perdiendo el agarre sobre su espada,pero esquivando a tiempo el golpe de la criatura

-que eres?-pregunto nathan dispuesto a destrozar esa cosa con sus propias manos

-un enderman y sere tu fin-dijo el enderman para luego teletransportarse,el peliblanco logro ver el rastro,dio un codazo atras de el dandole en el pecho al enderman,el enderman lo tomo por las manos dispuesto a destrozarselas,apreto,si el peliblanco fuese humano hubiese gritado,pero al ser un animatronic,revirtio el agarre y apreto las munecas de la criatura haciendole sacar un quejido de dolor intenso,nathan le dio un rodillazo y solto el agarre,le dio un golpe directo a la cara seguido por una patada,el enderman fue a teletransportarse lejos,pero el peliblanco lo tomo por el cuello,luego de unos segundos se escucho un crujido,luego se vio al enderman caer como un trapo,nathan fue a tomar su espada,pero vio que una telarana le hacia eso dificil,vio una persona,pelimorada,que usaba unos zapatos,pantalon y chaqueta gris,sus ojos eran rojos,la persona le lanzo una telarana,nathan se hiso a un lado esquivandola

-dejame adivinar eres una arana ¿no?-dijo el peliblanco,logrando tomar su espada.

-una arana y tu pesadilla-dijo y corrio hacia el

eso tenia algo de cierto,nathan sufria de aranofobia,pero el sabia lo importante que era la primera impresion,por lo que corrio hacia su atacante,cuando estuvieron cerca en el un rapido movimiento atraveso el vientre de su atacante, al hacerlo parecia que lo abrazara,la arana escupio un pedazo de telarana antes de caer al suelo en un charco de sangre;nathan no se alivio vio como muchos mobs se acercaban corriendo hacia el.

herobrine vio aparecer a un enderman dentro de la casa,solo que se le veia asustado

-ayudame!-imploro la criatura pegada a una pared,grave error,ya que una mano atraveso un bloque y lo saco por el mismo hueco

-tomare nota-dijo herobrine,al menos ya sabia que si tenian problemas,modo nigthmare y todo bien.

8 am

salieron a ver porque nathan no habia entrado,al salir vieron a nathan amontonando cadaveres,les echo gasolina que nadie sabia de donde saco y les prendio fuego con un fosforo

-hola chicos ¿durmieron bien?-los saludo el peliblanco,tenia una herida en el hombro derecho y una cerca de la rodilla, eso y que quemaba una pila de cuerpos era un dia en la oficina para nathan

-que te paso?-pregunto el pelirojo

-esto nada-respondio viendo su herida ,cuando enrealidad paso esto

flashback

alrededor de nathan habian cadaveres o criaturas agonizantes,envaino su espada,al no ser originaria de ese mundo no se rompia;no se dio cuenta que el filo de una espada de hierro surco el aire y lo hirio en el hombro,vio a su atacante,era un zombi,lo vio sin prestar atencion por lo que creyo que era zombie cualquiera,pero tambien tenia una mascara que le tapaba la boca,se fijo en sus ojos,eran de color avellana,el zombi caminaba alrededor de el apuntadole con su espada,eso le intrigo,habia visto un zombi empunando una pala,pero una espada,tal ves podria intentar sacar respuestas,fue a tacklear al zombi,pero no podia despegar su pie derecho del suelo,vio hacia abajo,estaba pegado con telaraña ,un flecha lo rozo por el pecho y otra se clavo en su pierna inmovilizada,se saco la flecha,vio hacia la derecha,habia un esqueleton,pero al haberlo observado bien,era una esqueleto,sino fuese por estar en modo nigthmare se hubiese quedado embobado viendo a la esqueleton,que usaba era un short,una chaqueta que le quedaba muy ,pero muy pequena resaltando su "personalidad" y un gorro de esqueleto,algo tackleo a nathan tumbandolo,eso lo aturdio por unos segundos,cerro los ojos ,los abrio,estaba rodeado por el zombie,solo que al poder verlo mejor,era una zombie,la pudo diferenciar por su cuerpo de señorita de 18 ella tenia ojos color avellana ,usaba falda color azul y una camisa verde oscuro,se habia quitado la mascara,a pesar de que solo habia una antorcha cercana,pudo ver que tenia cabello,castano;la esqueleto,una arana,era parecida a aquellos aracnidos que tuvo que despachar hace rato,pero esta si era una arana,su cabello estaba en una coleta,tenia una tiara con pequenos rubis,su ropa no se difenciaba de la de una normal,habia una silueta que sostenia la antorcha solo que un poco mas alejada del grupo

-que es esto ahora las niñitas abandonadas se la tiran de aventureras-bromeo el peliblanco, se fue a parar,pero la esqueleto lo pateo mandandolo de nuevo al suelo,la zombi le apunto con la espada,el peliblanco se fijo que la mano le temblaba a la zombi*espero que funcione*penso-solo estan envalentonadas por estar en grupo,saben si van a una pelea,por lo menos pongase algo menos revelador-dijo refiriendose a la esqueleto,que se le olvido que vino con lo primero que vio-saben la presion del grupo solo te pone mas nerviosa,a tal punto que tu ataque es rapido,pero no preciso-dijo y la zombi retrocedio medio paso,el temor era visible en sus ojos,nathan se levanto

-un hombre lobo bueno con las palabras es peculiar-dijo la pelivioleta

-no soy un hombre lobo,soy nathan y usted?

-tu ejecutora,pero llamame mindy-dijo la pelivioleta sacando lentamente un cuchillo

-al menos ella tiene modales,se presenta y me ataca de frente,no como ustedes que ni se presentan y me atacan de pronto-bromeo nathan agarrando justo a tiempo la mano de mindy,le quito el cuchillo y lo lanzo para atras,sin darse cuenta que mato a un zombi con pala que lo hiba a matar,nathan rodo hacia adelante,quedando enfrente de la que tenia la antorcha,la pudo detallar bien,era una endergirl,usaba unas botas ,una minifalda,una chaqueta que le llegaba un poco mas de la cintura y un gorrito de enderman,su cabello castano oscuro suelto,le llamo mucho la atencion al peliblanco,se acordo de alguien que queria olvidar-dejame adivinar las mas callada del grupo y que si podria ahora mismo desapareceria y estaria en su casa-dijo nathan como si fuese una pregunta,la endergirl simplemente asintio-descuida,no soy un violador,tal ves mate,pero no me propaso-dijo poniendo su mano en un arbol ya que perdio el equilibrio

-so soy grey ;y y eso no es un arbol-dijo tartamudeando un poco la endergirl

nathan vio a donde puso la mano,estaba tocando el pecho izquierdo la albina,quien estaba sonrojada*ya vali*penso el peliblanco,pero los rayos del sol lo salvaron,la zombi al ver que el sol estaba a punto de salir,se fue corriendo a quien sabe donde,la esqueleto todavia incredula a nathan,el quito su mano del pecho de ella,ella luego de unos segundos se fue corriendo por el mismo camino por el que se fue la zombi.

-no entiendo este mundo-dijo el peliblanco,la endergirl se limito a decirle un casi inaudible "adios" y tomar por el hombro a la pelivioleta

-si vas a decir que no paso de la siguiente noche,ahorratelo me lo han dicho por 3 decadas-dijo nathan previendo lo que ella hiba a decir

la endergirl y la pelivioleta desaparecieron

*hasta encuentro locas en este mundo*penso el albino

fin flashback

-nathan porque estuviste recordando algo?-pregunto steve

-como sabes que recordaba algo

-se veia el efecto de ondas,como sea vamos a la casa a desayunar-dijo nicko

en algun lugar tal ves cerca o lejos de ahi y unos dias despues

-somos 2 tun tun tu arriba...-jugaban la zombi y grey

-quiere decir que 4 tipos se cargaron a un grupo de exploracion-dijo un enderman a mindy

-si,por lo menos eso alivia un poco la sobrepoblacion de cada especie-respondio la pelivioleta

-tengo entendido que usted vio de cerca a uno de ellos-dijo el enderman

-asi es,pero logro distraernos hasta que amaneciera,no podiamos grey y yo solas,por lo que nos fuimos-respondio

el enderman asintio y se teletransporto a otro lugar,la esqueleto en ese momento entro al cuarto

-porque nadie me habia dicho que sali con poca ropa?-pregunto la albina

-enrealidad nadie se habia dado cuenta de ello- dijo grey

-es cierto-dijo en un tono bajo la zombi-aunque no entiendo,normalmente eso hacia que algun tonto quedara hipnotizado-siguio hablando

-si,nadie se resistia a esto-dijo con vanidad la albina pasando sus manos por sus pechos y luego por su figura

-y si le decimos a cupa que vaya a molestarlos un rato-propuso la endergirl

-ninguna de ustedes se entero de que a cupa le cayo un rayo?

-esta muerta?

-no, estoy mejor que nunca-dijo una creeper entrando al cuarto,era alta,pelinaranja,usaba una chaqueta con capucha donde habia una cara de creeper,usaba unas botas verdes,unas medias que le llegaban a las rodillas y un short

-hasta dejaste de estar tabla-bromeo la pelivioleta

-que paso ese dia?

con los prota

nathan hablaba con herobrine,mientras que nicko y steve estaban recolectando

-es decir te encontraste con las mobs-aclaro herobrine

-si,la zombi y la endergirl me trajieron recuerdos-

-como cuales?

-la zombi,me acordo a los primeros dias en este cuerpo

flashback

se veia a un muy dañado nathan,debido a que el traje que ahora era su cuerpo,era muy viejo,estaba en muy malas condiciones,pero gracias a su esfuerzo continuo desde hace 1 año,pudo repararse,hasta poder estar en condiciones para moverse,se levanto,tomo un fierro de metal,abrio levemente la puerta,no habia moros en la costa,estaba nervioso y asustado,debido a que a ahora ser una maquina y que tal ves no podria con todos,se sentia abandonado,olvidado,sin ayuda,aunque entre las funciones del traje estaba hablar,la caja de voz estaba desvencijada,le temblaban las manos,apretando mas su agarre en el fierro,cuando tuvo enfrente a foxy,le dio golpes rapidos,pero no todos le atinaban ya que no eran precisos.

fin flashback

-porque la vi,con miedo,sin ayuda,a pesar de estar en grupo,ella no estaba confiada,creia que yo les haria algo peor que herirlas,estaba envalentonada,para defenderse-explico el peliblanco

-y la endergirl

-esa es historia para otro dia,por ahora te sere sincero,creo que la esqueleto que vi es exhibicionista

-porque no tome el ultimo turno-bromeo el pelinegro

*que idiotas*penso cupa viendolos por un agujero del tamano de una ventana*sera mejor acabarlos ahora*,saco de debajo de su manga una barra de tnt,la encendio y la lanzo por la "ventana"

-granada!-grito nathan,los 2 salieron de la casa,esta exploto y la onda los mando al suelo,se levantaron,pudieron ver a un creeper corriendo de ahi-vamos a por el!-dijo nathan desenvainando su espada

herobrine saco una de hierro y los 2 persiguieron al creeper

-nathan porque esa espada nunca se rompe?-pregunto herobrine

-porque no es de este lugar,me la habia regalado una amiga en mi mundo-respondio

llegaron a una cueva,cada uno saco una antorcha,se movieron con cautela,herobrine estaba calmado,nathan movia sus ojos erracticamente,estaba iracundo,seguro la explosion habia destruido su cuaderno donde habia estado escribiendo

-ahora-susurro una voz

el bloque de piedra sobre el que estaba nathan,se destruyo,haciendolo caer a un nivel inferior de la cueva

-nathan!-grito herobrine

-estoy bien,hay muchos mobs,ten cuidado alla arriba-respondio nathan,decapito a un zombie y se fue corriendo,aplicando la estrategia del RE,matar solo a quien tenga que matar

herobrine,vio sus alrededores,estaba rodeado,se volteo,a fuerza de espada abrio un pasillo y salio de la cueva,si queria ayudar a nathan,tendria que volver con steve y nicko y revisar toda la cueva,lo penso mejor,para cuando volvieran seguro nathan habria redecorado la cueva con rojo carmesi y se habria metido en problemas por haber estado con alguien

.

.

.

.

nathan llevaba ya 4 dias vagando por esa mina,habia dejado rastro de cadaveres,hace poco habia encontrado lo que parecia una granja,ahora estaba refugiado en una carreta llena de paja para caballos,se comio algo de pollo que consiguio hace poco,se levanto y decidio matar a los demas animales, tomar su carne y seguir avanzando,una ves hecho siguio caminando,habia tenido que matar a muchos mobs,pero hoy tambien habia tenido que tomar a una chiquilla inocente como rehen,el pudo facilmente haberlos matado,pero no queria seguir quitando vida,por alguna razon en ese mundo,se sentia como humano,ahora volvia a sentir hambre y sed,incluso anteayer se encontro con una bonita chica,no supo que especie era,que le ofrecio un refugio por una noche,a cambio de que le complaciera sus bajos instintos,cosa que el accedio no solo por necesidad o que era bonita aquella mujer,sino que por tanto tiempo controlandose cedio a sus bajos instintos,sonrio,habia sido bueno ese encuentro,solo esperaba no tener que volver a encontrase con aquella mujer ,ayer tuvo que volar unas casa de la mina,para crear una distracion y seguir avanzando

con los demas protas

-al menos dejo un camino para saber por donde volver-dijo nicko viendo los cadaveres que habian

-pero desaparece de a por momentos,no sabemos si este es el ultimo lugar donde estuvo-dijo steve

-agarrenlo!-se escucho el eco de un grito

-al menos sabemos que todavia sigue vivo-dijo herobrine-hagamos un refugio es muy tarde y necesitamos descansar-dicho esto hiso rapidamente una casa de piedra alrededor de ellos

nathan corria de no unos grupos,practicamente todos los mobs de la mina,se encontro en un callejon sin salida,saco un pico,abrio un agujero,habia una sala,entro y tapo el agujero,gracias a la poca iluminacion ningun mob pudo ver la diferencia de material,nathan observo la sala,era un cuarto,habian estanterias de libros que cubrian casi todas las paredes,habian 2 puertas,una cama,antorchas que iluminaban la habitacion y unos cofres,el peliblanco se metio debajo de la cama,para esconderse y descansar

mindy caminaba por los pasillos de la seccion de la mina que era su casa,solo sus amigas y algun mob autorizado podian entrar,tambien su hermana,ella a pesar de que leyera y tratara de comportarse,era muy infantil,se dirigio a la cocina,encontro a su hermana comiendo una galleta con una expresion que le daria competencia a las cupcakes

-hola hermanita-dijo la menor

la hermana de mindy,era mas baja que ella,usaba una chaqueta azul levemente oscuro una falda del mismo color y unas zapatillas,tenia su cabello pelivioleta suelto,aun asi le llegaba un poquito abajo de los hombros

-ya son las 10 deberias estar en tu cuarto cindy-dijo la mayor

-ok,pero si hay un monstruo debajo de mi cama?pregunto,temblando un poco por esa idea

-no hay cosa tal,lo unico asi es que hay un tipo perdido en la mina-dijo mindy rodando los ojos con fastidio

-un tipo?

-si,pero ten cuidado a dejado un rastro de cadaveres y nadie lo ha vuelto a ver desde hace 2 horas-dijo tratando de asustar a su hermana

cindy,se llevo el tarro de galletas con ella y salio corriendo,con lagrimas en los ojos

-no quiero morir!-gritaba y se encerro en su cuarto

-llorona-dijo mindy y saco de un cofre una rebanada de pastel

mindy,siguio comiendo su galleta,viendo a todos lados,se la termino ,saco otra del tarro y le dio un mordisco*si hay un monstruo debajo de mi cama*penso,se bajo de la cama y vio debajo,dio un grito que pronto fue callado por una mano de debajo de la cama

-podrias dejar de gritar estaba tratando de descansar-dijo el desconocido,ella asintio,el le quito la mano y salio de la cama

ella casi le da algo a ver que el "monstruo"se levanto hasta casi alcanzar los 2 metros,era tan alto como grey,cosa que no ayudo a aliviar sus nervios,el peliblanco se sento en la cama.

-que eres?-se aventuro a preguntar la pelivioleta

-un animatronic,o una persona,un muerto viviente,ni yo estoy seguro de que soy-respondio con la mirada baja,esos dias perdido en la mina,habian puesto en duda muchas de las cosas que el pensaba,algunos de sus principios,habia tenido que desecharlos para sobrevivir,habia tenido que cometer atrocidades.

-no eres un monstruo?

-no lo soy,siempre trato de no tener que hacer todo lo que hice hace poco,no soy un monstruo a menos que tenga que serlo

-soy cindy y tu

-nathan-dijo,por alguna razon quiso decirle su verdadero nombre-pero dime nate-

-nate,porque estabas debajo de mi cama?

-hace menos de 3 horas huia por mi vida,pudo simplemente haber combatido y salir victorioso,pero no queria seguir derramando sangre de otros,por lo que pique un hueco en el muro,crei que me llevaria a otra parte de la mina,pero llegue aqui,entre cerre el hueco y como no queria que nadie me viera me escondi debajo de la cama-no entendia porque,se sentia en confianza con la pelivioleta

-nate quieres una galleta?

-por favor

la pelivioleta saco otra galleta del tarro y se la dio,nathan la acepto gustoso y le dio un mordisco

-nate,si entra un monstruo,me protegerias?

nathan la miro,ella deberia de tener unos 14 o 16 segun lo que pudo calcular,aun asi al parecer se comportaba como si tuviera 8,le recordo a el cuando lo poco que conocia en su temprana edad le bastaba.

-si,pero puedes hacerme un favor?

-que?

-explicame que es este mundo,que son mobs,porque me atacan?

-oh,este mundo es asi,mob es una denominacion para encasillar a la mayoria de la especie que tiene capacidades de atacar o defenderse,aunque los aldeanos y golems no se porque no estan en esa categoria,pero bueno en este mundo debido a que los aldeanos estan en territorio mob,sufren de ataques de los mobs,antes dependian de los golems de hierro,pero ahora se volvieron mas inteligentes,primero se empezaron a defender ellos mismo y luego levantaron un muro,como sea estoy desvariando,debido a eso los mobs estan molestos y a cualquiera que no sea un mob lo atacan porque hace mucho hubo una guerra,no se quien fue el vencedor,pero siempre que un mob ve a uno que no sea lo ataca-

-eso es racismo

-no mucho se puede hacer,la mayoria de lo mobs son incultos,por lo que yo y otros nos aburrimos a toneladas,ademas que mi hermana,sus amigas y yo buscamos a menudo como irnos,ya que somos de las pocas personas,que razonan y siente,mientras que la mayoria de los mobs,a pesar de tener algo de inteligencia,son marionetas,el "rey" de cada especie,obliga a los que tienen razonamiento dirigir a sus tropas contra las aldeas y todo otro que no sea mob,pero como dije no se el porque-explico

nathan no necesito mas,los mobs eran racistas,eran como ...,bueno la unica comparacion que pudo hacer fue con el imperio romano en la epoca de domiciano,ya que segun leyo una ves,la inteligencia era muy escasa en las legiones,los que tenian suficiente razonamiento tenian que obedecer y callarse,mantener la cabeza abajo no llamar la atencion,porque sino el emperador podria mandarlos a ejecutar

-si uno trata de escapar lo...

-si

eso embargo de ira a nathan,se acordo de que en su escuela,al tener mala fama habian sobretodo eran chicos problema,habian pocos que tenian algo de razonamiento,estos los que no podian defenderse eran sometidos,pero los que podian,no solo se defendian asi mismos,tambien a cualquier otro

flashback

se veia a un joven nathan,caminar por los pasillos de una escuela,vio a un grupo de chicos alrededor de alguien,nathan a empujones logro abrirse paso y ver quien era,sus ojos se abrieron de par en par,una ira que nunca habia sentido se apodero de el

la chica de cabello castano abrio los ojos,vio a nathan ,el estaba cargandola de forma nupcial,vio hacia a atras,habian varios chicos inconcientes,pero estaban sangrando

fin flashback

nathan,tenia ahora unas ganas incontenibles,de hacer volar toda la mina,cindy vio que el apretaba las manos y empezaban a sangre de la presion que el inconcientemente ejercia

-nate

nathan salio de sus pensamientos,abrio las manos y vio que estas estaban algo manchadas,suspiro

-hay un baño cerca?-pregunto

la pelivioleta señaló una puerta,nathan se levanto y fue alla,no quiso tocar el tema de la epoca,pero el habia preguntado sobre el mundo y los mobs,no pudo evitarlo,se levanto y se acerco a una estanteria,saco un libro,era algo pesado,se devolvio a la cama y busco una pagina en especifico

nathan abrio el grifo,se lavo las manos,se echo agua a la cara,se vio al espejo,*hed de hacer algo*penso,salio y se dirigio a la cama,se sento al lado de la pelivioleta,ella le mostro el libro ya con la pagina lista,el leyo con tranquilidad,al terminar cerro el libro y abrazo a la pelivioleta,ella le correspondio y se separaron.

-voy a dormir-dijo nathan,se levanto de cama,se echo al suelo y se metio debajo dela cama

cindy devolvio el libro a su lugar movio un interruptor,las luces de las antorchas se volvieron tenues,se acosto en su cama y se arropo,no tendria miedo de un monstruo bajo su cama,que los monstruos tuvieran miedo del que ahora la protegeria

5 dias despues

-me pregunto si el sigue vivo-dijo steve,hace 3 dias se rindieron de buscar al peliblanco y se habian devuelto a la casa,que ahora estaban volviendo una mansion

-quien sabe,tal ves se haya cargado media mina y cuando veamos estara todo manchado y con minerales hasta las orejas-trato de bromear nicko quien esperaba que steve terminara de hacer el desayuno

-al menos conseguimos muchas cosas-dijo herobrine

-como el numero de esa chica que se parecia mucho a ti -bromeo nicko,en la mina se habian encontrado con una chica muy parecida a herobrine

-deja a hira tranquila-dijo steve -pobre nathan si la ve tal ves le recuerde a grace-siguio hablando,sirvio el desayuno

-grace?

-segun este cuaderno-dijo y puso un cuaderno en la mesa,lo abrio y puso una pagina-ella es grace

habia un dibujo de grace con su uniforme de guardia,nathan la habia dibujado a detalle,se veia bien ,aun mejor si hubiese tenido con que colorearla.

-quisiera conocerla-dijo nicko

¡BOOOOM!

los 3 salieron de la cas a y vieron una explosion lejana y alguien corriendo de la explosion,pasaron 3 minutos y llego el que corria era nathan.

-eh vuelto-dijo y la mina lejana volvio a explotar

-te tardaste,trajiste el pan-bromeo nicko

-era pan salado o pan dulce?-le siguio la broma

-que paso alla?

-un accidente con polvora,como sea vamos a desayunar-dijo y entraron a la casa,nathan se sirvio en un plato media barra de pan,tocino y queso-todavia mi cuarto sigue siendo mi cuarto?-

-si

-se que tal ves tienen muchas preguntas,pero ahora necesito comer y descansar-dijo y agarro el plato,junto a un termo de cafe y se fue a su cuarto

-eso fue extrano,normamente el da las explicaciones al momento-dijo herobrine sentandose a desayunar

-tal ves estar rodeado enemigos 9 dias haga hasta cansar a una maquina-dijo herobrine

-como aquella ves que estuviste rodeado de aldeanas?-pregunto steve,poco a poco herobrine sonrio acordandose de ese dia,pero no va a haber flashback

-fue un buen dia

dia 34

nathan habia salido a recolectar piedra y madera,cosa que steve y nicko aprovecharon para ir a revisar su cuarto,ya que desde que volvio,se pasaba largos ratos en su cuarto,hasta comia alla,querian ver que ocultaba,se tardaron un poco,ya que ultimamente habian expandido la casa y la seguirian expandiendo,planeaban hacer una mansion,al no tener que pagar materiales,mano de obra,permisos,esa idea les gusto mucho,a steve porque tendria un cuarto como a el le gustara,a nicko porque tal ves alguna ves lograra ligar,a herobrine porque podria hacer quien sabe que,a nathan bueno nadie sabia que planeaba el,pero le ponia demasiado esmero a cada habitacion,llegaron al pasillo que conducia a la habitacion de nathan,caminaron por el largo pasillo,al estar frente a las 2 grandes puertas,vieron que habia una nota "no entrar por su propio bien"decia,la quitaron y habia otra que decia"ultima advertencia",la quitaron y entraron,el cuarto de nathan eran grande,de unos 250,bloques de ancho y de largo,unos 7 de alto,el piso era de madera de abedul,las paredes del mismo tipo,habian 2 paredes completamente cubiertas por estanterias donde deberian haber muchos libros,solo que al no haber podido conseguir muchos libros,estas estaban algo vacias,pero con algunos libros,habian en un lado de la habitacion una cama grande donde facilmente podrian dormir unas 6 personas,al otro lado una mesa donde habian planos y cosas asi,unos cofres grandes,un horno,una mesa de crafteo,un yunque,la habitacion estaba bien iluminada por antorchas,en el centro del techo habia un tragaluz de vidrio,en algunas partes desocupadas de las paredes habian ventanas,al estar en el segundo piso,habia un balcon con el barandal hecho de piedra

-porque todos usamos las mismas medidas para hacer la habitaciones-pregunto nicko

-tal ves porque acordamos hacer los cuartos grandes,pero no mas de 300 bloques de ancho y largo-respondio steve

empezaron a buscar en todo el cuarto,steve se acerco a la mesa ,habia un mapa,estaba su casa, una mina al lado de esta estaban 2 nombres,uno tachado y el otro subrayado,habia un bosque con una X y otro nombre,tambien estaban dibujados los alrededores,que estaria planeando nathan para cartografiar y marcar algunos lugares.

nicko abrio un cofre,habian muchas herramientas y espadas,abrio otro,habian materiales desde madera hasta hierro,abrio un tercero,habia comida,pero el cofre de alguna forma estaba refrigerado,abrio el ultimo cofre,habia muchas prendas de ropa,cerro los cofres

steve vio un plano,era para hacer una construccion de 500x500 bloques,donde plantaria,trigo,zanahorias,papas y demas,una construccion adjunta que serviria de granja de animales,muchos jardines,fuentes y demas para embellecer los alrededores de la mansion incluso habian espacios donde habria un bosque,una mina,un lago,muchas cosas que si siguiera leyendo no se acordaria ni medio,todo protegido por un muro de piedra de 3 bloques de grosor y 4 bloques de altura que rodearia todo el complejo*vaya que nathan tiene imaginacion*penso.

-vamonos-susurro nicko,los 2 lentamente con cuidado de no activar una trampa salieron del cuarto

-que planeara nathan?-pregunto al aire steve

golpes en la puerta principal resonaron en toda la casa,los 2 sacaron espadas de hierro y se acercaron a la puerta,la abrieron,era un tipo,de entre 20 y 24 por su vestimenta supieron que era un aldeano monje, ya que a diferencia de como uno ve a uno del juego este se veia mas como humano(el mismo estilo anime del mob talker)

-disculpen,se que no me conocen,pero vengo a pedirles ayuda-dijo apresurado

-que necesitas?

-mi aldea va a ser atacada por los mobs,pero son demasiados,los hemos visto desde los muro de aldea,tambien como vimos como ustedes se hacian cargo a diestra y siniestra de los que se acercaran a su casa,por lo que vengo pidiendoles ayuda para defenderla-explico el aldeano

nathan,desde la copa de un arbol,veia a una legion de muertos vivientes moverse para atacar los muros de la gigantesca aldea,que parecia mas una ciudad,le recordo a una ilustracion de una ciudad fortificada,aunque se metiera en el combate para ayudar a la aldea,no estaba seguro de a cuantos se podria cargar,busco con la mirada a su objectivo,lo vio ella estaba temblando levemente,estaria nerviosa por el asalto,o le tendria miedo a algo,se puso la capucha de la chaqueta que cindy le habia regalado y un pedazo de tela que hacia como panoleta,bajo del arbol,debido a que los zombis estaban atacando los muros,la dejaron sola.

estaba nerviosa,sentia miedo de sus companeros y de la oscuridad ,le ignoraban ya que ellos al no tener conciencia o al menos no mostrar que tienen,tendian a "vivir" sin preocuparse por otro,ella tenia razonamiento y poder sentir,ya fuese amor o dolor,su hermano estaba dirigiendo a sus companeros en el frente,ella al siempre ser ignorada podia gozar de esos momentos de tranquilidad,desde hace algun tiempo sentia algo extrano en su corazon,aunque no estaba segura de si este todavia funcionaba,pero sentia un dolor,ese momento no fue tranquilo,una mano la apreso contra algo y otra le tapo la boca

-voy a quitar la mano,pero si gritas,te dejare inconciente-dijo el tipo seranamente,ella solo podia ver sus ojos debido a la capucha y a la pañoleta,a pesar de que lo dijo calmado,ella sintio un miedo como nunca habia sentido,aun asi asintio,el le quito la mano de la boca y la solto-escuchame atentamente,se que tu eres diferente a los que atacan la aldea,se que planeas junto a otros irte,yo y alguien que conoces te ofrecemos un escondite,me entiendes?-

ella penso un momento,eso sonaba a disparate,pero y si en verdad lo estaba haciendo,antes de que siquiera pudiera formular una respuesta,se escucharon grunidos de zombi,eran los 200 zombis de refuerzo

-veo que no podremos terminar esta charla,piensa en lo que dije-dijo y salio corriendo a quien sabe donde

el no lo habia notado,pero ella del miedo y nerviosismo le temblaban las piernas,hubo un momento en que penso que le haria algo,por primera ves se alegro de que hubiesen esos cascorones sin vida ,como ella a veces le decia,estuvieran cerca

nicko,steve y el monje llegaron a la entrada de la aldea,las gigantescas puertas eran defendidas por muchos de los habitantes,habian resistido la primera horda de muertos,pero ahora la nueva legion que se acercaba los desmoralizaba

-no se en que pueda ayudar-dijo nicko

-ni yo -dijo steve,los 2 eran expertos en combate,nicko porque habia luchado en la guerra clon ,steve porque ya habia estado en esa situacion

-solo ayudenos a combatir esa nueva horda que se alza,para tratar de destruirnos-dijo el monje sacando una espada

-ok-dijo nicko,armo un muro de 1 bloque de alto alrededor de todos ellos,pero este estaba hecho de tnt-si ellos son tan estupidos como creo,no lograran pasar la valla,aprovechen,sieguen cuellos,alzaos y matad al enemigo-dijo y se preparo,los aldeanos se posicionaron para ello

nathan,decapito a un zombi y siguio corriendo,estaba siendo perseguido por 10 zombis,cada ves mas inevitablemente se acercaba a la aldea,4 zombis le bloquearon el camino,el degollo a uno,corto en la rodilla a otro haciendolo arrodillar y como un verdugo lo decapito,al tercero le clavo la espada en el vientre,la retorcio,le dio una patada sacando la espada y tumbando al zombi,al ultimo como si fuese un punal atraveso su frente limpiamente y la saco de la misma forma.

steve,corto diagonalmente a un zombi,lanzo un mandoble contra otro y a un tercero le clavo la espada en el pecho,por desgracia esta se rompio,el saco un arco y flecha,disparo contra su objectivo mas cercano y siguio.

nicko le corto un brazo a un zombi que habia agarrado a un aldeano,salvando a este,con un movimiento descendente dividio la cabeza de un gul en 2 .

herobrine desde el balcon de su cuarto,veia aquella batalla,tenia en su rostro una sonrisa,saco una espada,salto el barandal del balcon y cayo en el suelo,corrio a la aldea,queria pelear un rato.

hasta aqui el cap ,tal ves muchas de las ideas no peguen,pero bueno,espero sus reviews y tambien pueden mandar sus oc,si lo hacen necesito esta informacion

nombre

genero

especie

viene de otro mundo(opcional)

relacion:si quiere ser amigo,enemigo,algo mas con uno de los protagonistas.

apariencia

personalidad

breve resumen de su historia

eso es todo espero sus reviews y ocs,esto ultimo preferiblemente por PM


	3. Chapter 3

hola todos como estan,yo algo frustado por el spamdexin,pero uno a pesar de los problemas debe seguir adelante,por lo que aqui esta el especial

cap 2 un sangriento san valentin parte 1

una embarcacion de madera de tamano considerable,navegaba las amplias aguas del mar,en la cubierta superior de esta habian algunas personas tiradas en el suelo inconciente,nathan,nicko,chaire y un tipo en armadura medieval algo peculiar, despertaban sin idea de que hacian ahi

-donde estamos?-pregunto nicko sobandose la cabeza

-aparentemente es un barco-dijo el peliblanco

-creo que es una fragata-dijo el de la armadura

-que viejo debe ser este barco-dijo chaire con un intenso dolor en la espalda

-ni tanto, lo acabo de construir-se escucho la voz de alguien proveniente de atras del timon,los 4 se acercaron a ver,vieron a un chico que media 1.74era pelinegro,moreno y vestia como altair solo que en ves del color blanco,era negro con detalles rojos,de su cinturon colgaban 2 espadas-se sorprenden de verme?

-para que nos trajiste,es mas como...

-tatatata,esto es un sueño,los necesito para una mision,si se preguntan este es un bergantin,se llama "forever aloner",como ven aqui estamos los forever alone-explicaba

-yo lo admito-dijo nathan

-no es mi culpa que la mujer con la que mejor me lleve bien fuese otra persona-dijo el tipo de la armadura

-como si fuese facil ligar cuando eres un asesino-dijo chaire con algo de molestia

-pero porque yo soy un forever alone-dijo molesto nicko

-porque eres molesto

-porque eres un clon

-porque tus frases son viejas hasta para las de mi mundo-finalizo el de la armadura

-hiss y tu quien eres caballerito-dijo en un tono burlon el pelirojo

-soy davil un guardia real de la dama oscura,aunque tambien nos dicen dreadguards-se presento el,su armadura era negra con muchas partes marrones,lo negro significaba su "no vida" y lo marron que estaba curtido en combate(n de a:es un dreadguard de warcraft,solo que yo lo describo no como el del WoW,sino como el de campana curse of forsaken),tenia runas en la armadura que captaron facilmente la atencion,la unica pista de su cara eran sus orbes azules ya que lo demas de su rostro era imposible de ver por el casco y porque estaba oscurecido-los conosco,nathan,nicko y chaire

-como sea,necesito esto,en una isla puse a algunos personajes,pero no conte con que llegaran una invasores,no puedo con todos ya que hay limitaciones para que yo actue-explicaba el moreno-necesitamos retormar la isla y ayudar a los personajes,no les digo nombres para que no se angustien-termino de explicar,dio dos pisotones al suelo,de una escotilla salieron a la cubierta superior,soldados rasos y espadachines elfos,todos estos empezaron a cargar los canones del barco y preparar todas las cosas para recuperar la isla

-se que hay algo que no nos dices-dijo chaire escudrinandolo

-bueno puse a los personajes en esa isla para hacer un especial,pero debido a invasores que no se de donde vinieron tuve que traerlos a ustedes,menos mal puse todo en este sueno,sino ustedes no estarian aqui-dijo el moreno,vio a lo lejos-posiciones de batalla,las naves enemigas se preparan para entablar combate!-grito

davil vio hacia esa dirrecion y en efecto,fragatas y goletas salian a su encuentro,se dirigio a los soldados rasos

-preperaos hermanos,ellos vienen a por nosotros,hagamos que esas mareas vuelvan con su madre como hicimos con la horda!-dijo a todo pulmon,los soldados asintieron,tomaron sus escudos y desenvainaron espadas a la espera del combate,davil tomo su escudo que yacia en el suelo y desenvaino su espada,chaire saco de entre su ropa una daga,esta tenia inscripciones en su idioma madre en la empunadura y hoja,era bastante larga para ser una daga unos centimetros mas y pareciera un gladio romano,nathan tomo un hacha que habia por ahi,nicko agarro un rifle winchester de accion rapida

-porque deberiamos ayudarte a hacer el especial?-pregunto chaire

-a pesar de que seamos forever alone,debemos ayudar a los demas,ya que no queremos que alguien pase por lo mismo que pasamos todos los dias-respondio nathan

-eso mismo,ademas tal ves puedan tener fanservice,na mentira,no quiero dejar a los lectores sin fanservice-dijo el moreno sonriendo,el bergantin impacto con el espolon a una goleta haciendola trizas,ahi empezo,las goletas aprovechando su maniobrabilidad y velocidad empezaron a dar circulos alrededor del forever aloner y ahi empezo los disparos,canones,armas de fuego,de energia disparaban sin cesar-esto va a estar muy feo

nicko disparo el rifle,le dio en la pierna a uno de los que recargaban un canon de una goleta,otro disparo,le dio a unos barriles de polvora haciendolos explotar y dejar un gran agujero en la goleta,disparo,mato a un timonel,solo que el timon quedo girando hacia un lado,haciendo que la goleta embistiera por el flanco izquierdo al bergantin,la goleta se destrozo,pero el impacto hiso caer a varios a cubierta y dejo algo dañada esa parte,el moreno perdio el equilibrio debido al golpe,haciendo que cayera y no pudiera usar el timon para esquivar las rafagas de balas de las fragatas enemigas,estas impactaron rompiendo madera y huesos,el moreno se levanto y tomo el timon,pero este estaba salido de su lugar,por lo que habian dejado inmovilizado al forever aloner

-preparense para el abordaje enemigo!-grito davil,al poco los ganchos de varias goletas fueron lanzados y se engacharon para acercarse y abordar el bergantin,trataron de cortas las cuerdas,pero debido a los rifles de las goletas,se abstuvieron de acercarse,subieron los polizontes,davil en un corte preciso y rapido,forjado por sus años de experiencia,mato a uno,3 lo atacaron,el los bloqueo con la espada y los embistio con el escudo,con tal fuerza que los hiso caer por la borda,una espada atraveso el costado de su armadura,el envaino su espada,se saco la espada del que se la habia clavado,dejandolo perplejo,golpeo al polizonte aturiendolo,saco su espada y lo degollo,al hacer eso,la sangre que corrio por su espada recorrio su brazo hasta llegar a su costado y el agujero en la armadura se reparo levemente,atraveso el vientre de uno casi metiendo la empunadura,otro trato de decapitarlo,pero el fue mas rapido y lo bloqueo con el escudo,lo embistio haciendolo retroceder,saco la espada del primero que apenas se habia rodillado por la herida y corto verticalmente al otro matandolo,pateo al primero para acabar con su miseria.

chaire clavo su daga en la yugular de uno,tomo la espada de este y la lanzo,clavandosela en la espalda a otro polizonte,quito su daga y empujo con una mano a su primera victima haciendolo caer como piedra,rodo hacia adelante quedando enfrente de otro,le dio tres rapidas punaladas en el vientre,tomo por el cuello a un tercero y con la empunadura de su daga lo golpeo repetidas veces en la cara.

nathan remato con un hachazo certero en la espalda al que chaire golpeaba,chaire asintio en agradecimiento y fue a ayudar a nicko,nathan con un corte vertical le corto la pierna a uno y con un golpe descendete antes de que el cuerpo terminara de caer lo remato,unos pasos pesados resonaron en cubierta,era un animatronic,con forma de gato antropomorfico,nathan sonrio y corrio contra el gato quien lanzo un golpe contra el,pero el antes se deslizo pasando por entre su piernas,se detuvo abruptamente y le dio un hachazo en un pierna,el gato se volteo y lo ataco,nathan bloqueo el golpe con el hacha,lo embistio con el hombro haciendolo caer boca arriba,nathan se puso encima de este y lo empezo a cortar con rapidez,sonreia ya que le recordaba a cuando tuvo la revancha contra los olds y toys-dont be afraid this is no the first time you die-dijo casi como si cantara,recordando aquella ves que les hiso eso a los olds y toys por revancha ya que ellos lo habian matado,hasta por un momento veio al gato como a bonnie en aquel entonces,se levanto dejando de golpearlo,saco una pistola y antes de disparar-i hope you die in a fire-dijo y le disparo en donde deberia estar el corazon

-nathan,nicko,davil,chaire vengan-grito el moreno mientras tiraba por la borda a un polizonte,los 4 como pudieron se acercaron-roben una goleta y dirijanse a tierra,recuperen la isla o al menos hagan que haiga fanservice-ordeno el moreno

-pero y tu

-estare bien-dijo y pateo en la entrepierna a un polizon y lo pateo en el pecho haciendo que cayera por la borda-vayan ahora-dijo

los 4 vieron a una de las gotas que estaban en mejor estado y mas cerca,corrieron hacia el lado izquierdo del barco,saltaron hacia la goleta,cayeron rodando,chaire rapidamente despacho a 2 hostiles que tenian rifles,nicko le disparo a las cuerdas de los ganchos rompiendolas y desenganchado la goleta,davil vio como algunos de los hostiles se resguardaban en la cubierta inferior por lo que les fue a dar caza,nathan se acerco al timon,detuvo a chaire un momento de lanzar a otro desafortunado por la borda,le quito el sombrero de capitan al desafortunado y asintio para que chaire lo lanzara,se quito su gorra y se puso el sombrero.

-chaire nicko izad las velas!-dijo tomando el timon,los mencionados fueron a hacerlo,les tomaria un minuto

davil atraveso a 2 con solo una estocada de su espada,los pateo para quitarla,la cubierta inferior habia quedado despejada de amenazas,envaino su espada y puso su escudo en su espalda,este se mantuvo ahi por las runas de la armadura,amontono los 5 cadaveres en una red,la cerro de forma que quedaba como una bolsa y la llevo,subio a cubierta y lanzo la red por la borda

-listo vayamonos de aqui!-grito chaire desde una de las vigas de las cuales colgaban las velas,nathan ya hiba a hacer que la embarcacion saliera de ahi,pero algunos golpes en cubierta le llamaron la atencion,eran algunos soldados rasos y espadachines,unos 5 y 5

-se nos fue ordenador ayudarles en su tarea-dijo un espadachin

-pues bienvenidos,agarrense-dijo nathan y como pudo maniobro entre las goletas y primero en un lento alejamiento por el poco viento,vieron como en el forever aloner mataban los enemigos que quedaban dandoles un descanso muy breve ya que se acercaban las fragatas para terminar el trabajo.

en la isla

un rubio se encontraba inconciente en el suelo,se desperto desconcertado,se alarmo recordando lo que habia pasado

flashback

el habia estado tranquilamente en el escenario de la pizzeria,solo que habia estado tan aburrido que se durmio,cuando desperto se encontraba en una isla con algunas edificaciones

-te preguntaras que hacen aqui-dijo alguien al lado de el-esto es un sueño,pero solo se acaba hasta que hagas algo

-que?

-ya debes de adivinarlo por la fecha

springtrap volteo a ver y no habia nadie,se levanto de la arena,camino a una de las edificaciones,esta era mas o menos grande,habian personas enfundadas en armaduras de aspecto extrano,dedujo que tal ves seria un puesto de seguridad,prefirio no entrar,se acerco a otra,era un restaurante,entro y se sento cerca de la barra,ordeno un plato de espagueti con albondigas y un refresco de uva,alguien se sento al lado de el,pero el no quiso mirar

-springtrap mi amor-dijo la que estaba al lado de el,el vio hacia la izquierda lentamente con temor,era candy-como estas?

-asustado de que me hagas algo

-descuida no hare nada malo-dijo sonriendo-ni nada bueno-susurro,lo fue a abrazar,pero abrazo a toy golden,springtrap se habia cambiado de puesto con el

-no me lo robes!-dijo marionete

luego de comer springtrap se fue a otra de las edificaciones,era una posada(es una casa con varias habitaciones,cada habitacion se alquila es casi como un hotel) ,reviso sus bolsillos tenia la llave de una habitacion,cuando fue a ver de cual era,un golpe lo noqueo

fin flashback

-que ha pasado-se pregunto asi mismo el conejo,todo estaba vuelto un desastre,salio de la posada,se encamino al puesto de segurida,al llegar lo vio medio destruido,habian cadaveres,en su mayoria de personas con vestimenta peculiar y armas de muchas epoca,habian 5 cadaveres de esos tipos de armadura,deberian quedar unos 10 de esos tipos,les diria "guardias",ya que vio el cartel semiderruido del puesto que decia"seguridad de la isla",camino siguiendo un rastro de huellas,llego a una plaza por decirlo asi ya que habia varias edificaciones puestas de forma que hacian un circulo,en el centro estaban unas figuras sentadas,se acerco en posicion ofensiva,pero vaya sorpresa que se llevo,eran fantasmas y un chiquillo

-papi!-dijo el chiquillo corriendo hacia el,le abrazo las piernas

-papi?-pregunto el conejo con confusion total

-soldados iran con davil y nicko,espadachines conmigo y chaire-dijo nathan,le amarro un cinturon al hacha para que esta se mantuviera a la altura de la cintura casi rozando el suelo,se divieron,estaban en el lado este de la isla,los soldados irian al sur y los espadachines al norte

espadachines

-esten alertas a todo,chaire intenta subirte a uno de los arboles y ver el terreno-dijo nathan

chaire como pudo escalo en uno de los arboles,el arbol media 10 metros,tuvo buena vista,cerca de ahi se veia un combate entre tipos con armadura igual a la de davil contra los invasores,estos ultimos los superaban en proporcion 8 a 1,aun asi los dreadguards parecian poder ganar la pelea debido a su experiencia y a su facto regenerativo que se activaba cuando su espada o armadura entraba en contacto con sangre-a 400 metros al frente, hay dreadguards superados en numero-dijo bajandose del arbol,nathan corrio en esa dirrecion, los espadachines y chaire lo siguieron

soldados

-no tengais miedo a la muerte,despus de todo es solo una mujer enganosa lista para saltarte encima-dijo davil,si el tambien conoce a sara

-le tengo miedo a usted senor-dijo el mas inexperto

-pues es justificable,yo fui un soldado como ustedes hace mucho,cuando el principe caido desolo varias aldeas,casi me mata,pero unos elfos me llevaron a quelthalas,trate de ayudarlos a defender,pero no sirvio,logre escapar en una goleta,unos elfos nocturnos me ayudaron,luego volvi al continente de lordaeron,hasta que mori al mando del idiota de garithos,me revivieron para servir al azote,pero poco despues retome la conciencia y desde ahi servi a la dama oscura,en pocas palabras he participado en docenas de batallas y matado a miles-dijo causandole mas miedo al soldado,llegaron a una edificacion,habian muchos cadaveres,pero destacaban los de unos dreadguards-necesitaran "reparaciones",hay que encontrar a las valkirias locales-dijo el dreadguard viendo a sus hermanos caidos,los detallo mejor-son parte de la guardia personal de silvanas-dijo sorprendido,que harian dreadguards de la realeza en la isla,¿silvanas estaria ahi?,debieron haber sido superados en gran numero como para ser vencidos,vio un rastro de huellas y faltaba un escudo y una espada,siguieron el rastro

espadachines

chaire apunalo rapidamente en el corazon a uno de los invasores,degollo a un segundo,desvio como pudo el ataque de un tercero y le dio un uppercut

nathan le partio el cuello a uno,golpeo en el estomago 4 veces a un segundo y lo mato con un rodillazo en la cabeza que le rompio el craneo,a un tercero lo lanzo contra uno que trato de escapar

un espadachin con un mandoble despacho al ultimo y lo remato clavandole la espada varias veces

-quienes son ustedes?-pregunto un dreadguard

-fuimoa enviados por JR-respondio nathan

-...que bien!-eso lo sorprendio-crei que no habia podido desembarcar para ayudarnos-

-en realidad no,el bergantin fue inmovilizado,nosotros llegamos porque robamos una goleta-dijo chaire limpiando la hoja de su daga-y ustedes tambien fueron traidos

-si,pero nosotros somos parte de la guardia personal de lady silvanas,solo que no hemos podido encontrarla desde que empezo el ataque-dijo otro dreadguard-creemos que esta en el lado oeste ,pero no sabemos cuantos de nuestros camaradas siguen protegiendola,estimamos que al menos 2 no han muerto o se han perdido por la isla

-como que una mujer con arco y flecha los trajo-preguntaba springtrap sorprendido- es mas porque parecen versiones chamuscadas de los idiotas-

-no preguntes papa,a mi me gustaba mucho esa marioneta al igual que marrisa,despues te explico como es que me veo asi-dijo phamtom puppets(N d A:phamtons con disenos pole bear,exepto puppet ella con el de sweetgirl90)

-a mi tampoco me gusta verte pa-dijo phamton foxy-no se porque nos trajo,pero hace poco vimos a una peliazul correr por ahi-

-candy,se me habia olvidado donde estara?!-dijo springtrap alarmado

-no te preocupes-dijo alguien acercandose,era el mismo tipo uniformado que habia visto en ciudad de nadie y estaba acompanado por legionarios romanos-ella esta a buen cuidado,deshaganse del conejo y de su "familia"-dijo y se retiro dejando a los legionarios,los legionarios avanzaron a pasos lentos contra el

hasta aqui,este sera un especial de 2 partes,la siguiente parte la subire lo mas pronto posible,recuerden dejar reviews que eso me motiva y tambien que pueden enviarme sus OC ,pero para ello necesiti de esta informacion

nombre

genero

apariencia

personalidad

si viene de otro mundo(opcional)

breve resumen de su historia

habilidades

relacion:si son amigos,enemigos,conocidos,etc de los protagonista(chaire y davil solo aparece en el especial no en los demas capitulos,o tal ves si aparecera quien sabe)

en la siguiente parte empieza el amor,solo que no pudo contenerme y esta parte fue d accion,pero aqui un corto para amortiguar

corto

springtrap estaba en el backstage tranquilamente,saco su caja de cigarrillos y fue a saca a uno,pero candy que salio de quien sabe donde se apego al pecho de el ronroneando.

-uno ya no puede fumar tranquilo?-pregunto irritado el conejo,la gata se acerco a su cara,el por alguna razon su cuerpo no queria obedercele y no se aparto,candy lo beso suavemente,el le correspondio,puso sus manos en la cintura ella y la apego mas hacia si,ella puso las manos alrededor de su cuello,ese beso poco a poco se fue intensificando,springtrap sin dejar de besarla la hiso sentarse en una mesa,se separaron un momento,springtrap la beso en el cuello con suavidad sacandole unos leves gemidos,la dejo de besar se acerco a la puerta y la cerro lentamente,dejando la habitacion a oscuras,donde no se oyo nada mas que sus voces,sus risillas y luego gemidos que no se cesaban.

fin del corto


	4. Chapter 4

7:26am

-Nathan explicanos que hacias por aqui-demando Steve

-ya se los dije, estaba explorando y me encontre con una horda de zombis y me vi obligado a luchar aqui-en parte mentira,en parte verdad, no les huba a. decir que estaba hablando con una mob que estaba por encima del promedio y que estaba planeando asesinar a un rey

-todavia no te creo-dijo Steve

-creelo o no, me importa poco-dijo indiferente el lobo, estaban en la entradad de la ciudad , habian cadaveres por doquier y marcas que las tnts dejaron al explotar, los habitantes de la ciudad recompensaron al grupo con un buen desayuno que habia consistido en pan, tocino , huevos, carne, ensalada y waffles y aun asi todavia seguian comiendo

-noffesdf segsddyyua integveirrondi-dijo nicko sin ser entendido debido a tener la boca llena

-traga y luego habla-dijo Nathan antes de llevarse a la boca una cucharada de ensalada

-dije no sigan interrogandolo-dijo el pelirojo

-saben ire a casa-dijo Nathan se levanto todavia comiendo y se fue a casa

-yo quiero explorar y ustedes?-pregunto Nicko

12:02 pm

-mira es un pajaro-dijo nicko

-no es un avion-dijo herobrine

-no es una persona cayendo-dijo steve,hace horas ya habia terminado el asedio de la ciudad,por lo que ahora estaban sin hacer nada -voy a ver-dijo nicko y camino al bosque,fueron unos minutos explorando hasta encontrar a un chico de cabello castaño cafe sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo debido al dolor-estas bien?- el chico media 1.73, nicko le calculaba entre 13 y 15 años

-si estoy bien pero donde estoy y por que todo es taaan raro-contesto el chico de cabello castaño

-ninguna de las 2 te se responder-dijo nicko debido a que a pesar de las explicaciones y teorias,todavia no sabia con exactitud eso-te rompiste el brazo?

por?-contesta el chico de cabello castaño-acaso paso algo-continuo el chico

a que te refieres con lo del brazo-mira su brazo y reacciona adolorido-me lleva y yo que me convenci para no sentirlo-dice despues de ver su brazo-bromeo solo me lo disloque , pero aun asi duele y mucho-dijo el castaño-te puedo pedir un favor , se que no debo confiar en extraños pero me das una ayudita-le pide adolorido al chico enfrente de el

-ven conmigo-dijo nicko,antes de que alguien diera un paso fueron emboscados por esqueletos y entre ellos estaba la skeleton-ok esto va a ser divertido-dijo dandole un hacha al chico y desenvaino su espada

-donde esta el hombre lobo?-pregunto la skeleton

-durmiendo-dijo nicko y esquivo una flecha-vengan por mi entonces!

pero que se supone que haga con esto eh? o si pelear- dice el castaño - pero no se pelear - dijo despues de recordar y solo corre atravez de los arboles y les tira el hacha clavandola a un esqueleto y el esqueleto suelta el arco,y recoje su hacha - oye sabes usar eso-dijo señalando el arco el castaño

-si,lanzamelo-dijo nicko acabando con un esqueleto y luego esquivo a la skeleton-rapido-dijo y alejo a la skeleton para luego acabar con otro esqueleto con un corte en el pecho

ahi te va el arco-dijo

despues de preguntar una flecha es disparada apuntando a ala pierna del castaño-maldita sea-el chico cambia el color de su pelo y sus ojos a rojo-ahora si les voy hacer sufrir-el castaño con el hacha en mano le rompe la quijada a un esqueeleton y va por el siguiente mas cercano , le corta una pierna al esqueleton y le clava el hacha a la cabeza , lo retira y se lo lanza al lado del chico dandole a un esqueleto que trato de atacar desde la distancia atras del chico gracioso-me lleva acabo de perder el hacha ahora y me la acaban de prestar , oye a todo esto como te llamas?-dijo el de pelo rojizo preguntando al no saber el nombre del tipo

-nicko-dijo nicko quitandose a la skeleton de encima

-no se relajen-dijo y se fue desapareciendo entre los arboles

-porque tu cabello cambio de color?-pregunto el pelirojo

te llamas nicko, bonito nombre-contesto el ahora pelirojo - no los dejes escapar pueden causar problemas y alertar a los demas-dijo al notar que los esqueletos se retiraban atravez del bosque-espera mi cabello que?-al notar que su cabello cambio a un rojo oscuro se alarmo un poco-no lo se , pero es genial , espera los skeletons siguen huyendo- dijo al recapacitar-tienes otra arma ? perdi la mia, oh espera aqui esta - dijo recogiendo el hacha que le dio nicko que aun seguia clavada , no en el skeleton si en la madera del arbol-a por ellos que ya se armo el desastre-dijo animado

-el desastre ya se habia armado hace semanas-dijo nicko envainando su espada-lo mejor es irnos,hace poco hubo un ataque a una aldea y quien sabe cuantos mobs pueden quedar por ahi...cual es tu nombre? y sigueme vamos a campo abierto ahi no nos pueden atacar en pelno dia-dijo agarrando el arco y algunas flechas

el desastre se armo antes, bueno lo mejor sera la retirada , espera aldea hay mas personas y que son los mobs?-pregunto pregunto un poco preocupado pero curioso-por cierto a tu pregunta anterior , espera-dijo al notar que habia algo en sus bolsillos, es una identificacion escolar-creo que me llamo daniel , gusto en conocerte formalmente y por que no nos pueden atacar en campo abierto?-pregunto pues lo dejo con la duda por lo ultimo que-alto antes de que me digas lo que te pregunte , podrias explicarme primero que eran esas cosas que parecian esqueletos,-interrumpio daniel a nicko sin siquiera dejarlo hablar-maldita sea , me acabo de acordar que tenia una mochila de color azul claro antes,donde estara -dijo daniel al recordar el incidente cuando caia en uno de los arboles-podriamos volver luego nicko creo que tenia equipo que podria ser util , pero no me acuerdo que-dijo daniel ya intrigado por lo que acaba de pasar-calmate daniel volveras por tu mochila ,se dijo a si mismo en su mente y su pelo volvio al tono cafe y sus ojos tambien,-y a todo esto a que se referian las esqueletos con hombre lobo?-dijo daniel

-ok parale un momento a ese tren-dijo nicko-ven sigueme y te explico en el camino-dijo nicko y camino fuera del bosque y nicko lo siguio-steve y herobrine se fueron-dijo nicko al ver que ya los 2 no estaban-bueno vamonos al refugio y respondiendo a tus dudas,esos esqueletos les llamamos asi debido a su vestimenta y a como atacan...son mobs,los mobs son criaturas con parentesco a personas,pero cada especie tienen habilidades especiales,no tengo idea del porque nos atacan,pero hay algunas especies cuyos tejidos son extremadamente sensibles a la luz solar por lo que se queman al estar expuestos,por eso no atacan a campo abierto en pleno dia,exepto por algunos creeper y endermans,esa skeleton se referia a nathan,un companero mio que estuvo perdido 9 dias en una mina-dijo nicko caminando hacia la casa mientras daniel lo seguia-tu mochila la buscaremos despues,ahora hay que llegar al refugio ahi veremos si se puede acomodar tu brazo y podre seguir respondiendo tus preguntas con mas detalle

esta bien y gracias por explicarme todo, ademas me esta matando el brazo y la pierna -dijo daniel adolorido por las heridas en la pierna y el brazo dislocado-y quien es steve y herobrine?, y pobre de ese nathan 9 dias en una mina de seguro estaba llena por asi decirlo de mobs ,verdad?-dijo asombrado por las cosas que sabe nicko-entremos que me duele todo despues de que se me pusiera rojo el pelo, creo que es por que me enoje o algo asi, es raro no senti casi nada de dolor cuando estaba en rojo y todo se volvio mas lento-dijo daniel analizando el por que cambio repentino por las emociones afecta su personalidad

-pobre de los mobs,el dejaba caminos llenos de cadaveres y destruyo varias casas,al final volo la mina y ahora es el mas buscado por los mobs-dijo nicko abriendo la puerta y entraron,caminaron a la sala y ahi estaba nathan saliendo de la cocina-nathan tenemos un herido

-uh?,sientate en el mueble,nicko trae las cosas del botiquin-dijo el peliblanco y nicko fue a buscar el botiquin,nathan se acerco a el-laceracion en la pierna y dislocacion del brazo,mas precisamente del hombro,no?-dijo nathan con solo verlo

acertaste,nathan no? -pregunto daniel-oye tu si te ganaste el odio de los mobs,he de cuidarme si no quiero ser el mas buscado,bueno embuscado en este caso,jeje-dijo daniel al recordar lo que paso de camino aqui-oye nicko menciono algo respecto a unos llamados creepers y endermans , a los esqueletos creo que tienen la vista mas refinada por llevar en su mayoria arcos ,pero que hacen los demas mobs-dijo daniel al analizar la conversacion anterior ,noto que su cabello cambio de color a azul oscuro-no otra vez -dijo daniel-bueno ya me voy a sentar-dijo daniel obedeciendo a nathan

-algo curioso-dijo nathan al ver el cambio del cabello y de los ojos del chico-los creepers lanzan barras de tnt como si fueran granadas,causan casi tanto dano como una,en situaciones desesperadas cometen un ataque suicida que es muy potente,los endermans son muy fuertes y pueden teletransportarse,lo que los vuelve peligrosos,tambien estan los zombis que con solo el nombre ya sabes que hacen,las aranas pueden trepar paredes y son peligrosas sobretodo las de cueva ya que estas son venenosas-dijo mientras le revisaba el brazo y con un jalon y otro movimiento le reubico en su sitio el hombro-imaginate estar en una mina rodeado por cientos de ellos,a luz de una antorcha y con solo una espada,herramientas y tu ingenio-dijo y nicko llego con el botiquin,nathan saco una botella con alcohol y algodon,en ves de mojar el algodon y limpiar la herida,le metio el algodon en la boca a daniel y le hecho el alcohol en la herida quitando la suciedad y el riesgo de infeccion,saco una venda echa con telarana y envolvio el area afectada de forma que aplicara presion constantemente para evitar una hemorragia futura,habia sido doloroso,para eso habia sido el algodon en la boca,para que no gritara-ya estas listo,aunque seguira doliendo lo que resta del dia,por cierto cual es tu nombre?-pregunto el lobo

ahhhg-dijo daniel tratando de gritar cuando le reubico el hombro nathan-gracias pero antes avisa que eso si me dolio-dijo daniel cambiando su cabello a un rojo claro-eso crei,mi cabello cambia segun mi emocion latente,y tambien los efectos , ya no me duele nada-dijo daniel orgulloso al darse cuenta de las ventajas...daniel i,lo siento esta credencial escolar no tiene enmicado pero se borro lo demas aparte de la foto y el primer nombre,esto esta de locos ,no se por que tengo la sensacion de estar en un sueño-dijo daniel dudoso pues ya habia tenido experiencia con los sueños,observo su alrededor para ver si habia alguna distorsion-nada , que raro-dijo daniel en tono sarcastico

-mmmm...-dijo nathan analizando eso,nicko le puso enfrente a daniel una cabeza de creeper para que pasaba si lo asustaba

pero quee?-dijo daniel bateando esa cosa extraña con el lado contrario del hacha , la cabeza salio disparada afuera de la casa-que demonios era eso nicko y por que lo hiciste?-dijo daniel cambiando su cabello a una combinacion de rojo y purpura oscuros-maldita sea el brazo-dijo daniel que por el fuerte y rapido movimiento que realizo hizo que le doliera mas el brazo y la pierna, y cae de la silla-no te rias -dijo daniel en un tono serio-esta casa es gigantesca,como no lo note antes?-dijo daniel apreciando el tamaño de la casa

-tal ves porque tenias un dolor tremendo-dijo nathan

-quise ver que pasaba si te asustaba-dijo el pelirojo-era la cabeza de un creeper y que se echo a reir fue el-dijo nicko riendose

Nathan se quedo viendi a Daniel, pensando y analizando a ese chico habia algo extraño en el y un olor proveniennte de el le hiso pensar

*huele a...cassy...pero como?*

 **Hola a todos una ves mas despues de una eternidada tengo actualizada esta historia,no lo vi muy bueni este cap,pero bueh se hace lo que se puede como se puede**

 **Reviews**

 **dikr:y tu bien sabes que mejorara mucho y te gustara...ok eso sono mal**

 **irielizdiaz:irie esto no son mensajes estos son los comentarios(es una amiga del liceo que creia que los reviews eran PM**

 **dejen sus favs y reviews que me motivan a escribir**

 **que Dios los bendiga y los guarde**


End file.
